Striped for a week Chapter 2 : plans for the day!
by PlayMyMus1c
Summary: It the first morning kisa is with them and she already has made plans for everyone. pretty much it you should read chapter one first though..lol


Authors note: Once again i do not claim furuba...blah blah blah,.. lol ok and now anto the chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had gotten home Kisa asked if she could help Tohru with dinner. Tohru gladly accepted the help," well what would you like?" Kisa wrinkled her nose, " umm... Im not sure..., what do the others want." "not sure," Tohru said, " why dont you go ask them?" Kisa nodded and ran into the den, Yuki must have been at his "secrete base," so she went upstairs. she walked into Kyo's room but no one was there. then she heard noises on the roof. she walked onto the balcony nad tried to climb up. Kyo was watching her little head pop up and then down, and up, and then down. He was starting to get annoyed, " What is it?" he yelled bending over the edge of the roof. "what do you want for dinner?" she asked quietly. " I dont care," he said jumping down of the roof nest to her, "what ever she makes is fine,...," Kyo said mumbling and turning away. Kisa smiled at him, "ok." she ran back down stairs, her little feet making a tupping noise. "he said he doesnt care,... could we have leeks?" she tugged at Tohru's dress. " well,... I guess,... Ill just have to make Kyo somthing seperate." she smiled down at kisa, who returned her grin." So, weres she sleeping?" Kyo asked eating a cod riceball. " She can sleep in my room!" Tohru said with a smile. "Ill go set out the bed for her," yuki said starting to get up. "oh-no-no I can do it dont worry you eat!" she said waving her hands. " Ill help," kisa suggested.

Later that night tohru sat in her bed thinking about everything that happened. " Isn't it wounderful?" she said to kisa. "I get to spend time with such beautiful people, who care abut me, and to think we all have such a horrible pasts." "My mother wouldn't want it any other way." she smiled staring at the celling. Kisa grinned " you know what Haru-san told me once, if it wasnt for you, half the people in this family would have never smiled. Kyo wouldnt have opened up and Yuki would be as timid as ever." Tohru sat up and bushed "no, it wasnt me!" Kisa grinned, "if you want i could always find out" Tohru's face went blank, " ..." Kisa layed down and closed her eyes smiling triupmphantly. "tomorrow,"kisa yawned "we should invite the others over." Tohru just stared balnkly.

Tohru woke up with no Kisa next to her. Worried she shot up out of bed still in her pajamas and ran downstairs. " Has anyone seen-" Kisa and Kyo were sitting at the table. "well you sure are up early," Kyo said to her. Tohru sat down at the table, still thinking about what kisa said last night. " I wonder if I really did make animpact, if it was me who got to Yuki, and if it was me who opened kyo's hear-...oh no now there probably staring at me and I probably am making some strange face, what shoudl i do," Tohru thought staring straight down at the table. "Breakfast?" she smiled. "nah," Kyo said. " yes!" Kisa smiled, Kyo sighed. "seven more days" he mumbled to himself. " Um onee-chan, could you and Kyo-kun take Hiro and I the park?" at this Kyo jumped up " WHY THE HELL WOUKD WE TAKE YOU TWO TO THE PARK?" " I would love too," Tohru answered kisa smiling, " but I dont think Kyo is very fond of the idea." " well, its just that when Hiro makes fun of you it makes me sad and you never notice so i thought if Kyo came he wouldnt ridicule you as much," kisa stated looking down. kyo turned away, "oh- ok... Ill... go.." he looked up and saw Tohru smiling, " BUT DONT THINK ANYTHING FUNNY ABOUT IT IM JUST GOING CAUSE I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO SO DONT YOU KNOW -GEt any...wierd,..." a faded pink crossed his face just under the eyes and he turned away. " uh-?" tohru asked, while kisa smiled. ((Unlike kyo and tohru kisa isnt dense lol)). " just forget it lets go," he said slightly smiling but the pink started to slolwy fade away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK so theres the second chapter! omg my second storie how awesomeness... ok..im gonna stop now...and go write the next chapter!

:pets tah kitty:


End file.
